Rolling Days
by Erika-chan Kaoru
Summary: Last Chapter Update! Dengan transfer reiatsu dari para kapten, Toushiro dan Ichigo, mata yang terpenjam itu akhirnya terbuka. Mata lemon yang kini terlihat lagi. Maaf kalau endingnya agak menggantung -.-/ Please RnR untuk last chapter ini!
1. Chapter 1

Eiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii! Hallo all!

Ketemu lagi…. Bikin cerita lagi… cerita lagi….

Tapi mau apalagi, daripada kangen sama fanfic (lebaaay) gara-gara mau ujian, lebih baik sekarang aja bikinnya ( jangan mencontoh sikap yang gak bener ini ya….). Kini aku membuat cerita tentang Hitsugaya bersama seorang gadis bernama Hinagiku Fujisaki plus adik kembarnya, Shiro Fujisaki. Enjoy ya….

**WARNING: **mungkin yang awal-awal kurang seru, namanya juga AWAL. Jadi jangan protes dulu ya… karena ini masih AWAL. This story is OOC.

**Disclaimer: **BLEACH bukan punya saya, tapi punya Kubo Tite sensei!

RnR

Chapter 1

First Time We Meet

TAP

TAP

Seorang cowok bermata hijau zamrud dan berambut putih agak jabrik berjalan memakai shihakushou hitam. Dia adalah Toushiro Hitsugaya, calon shinigami. Ia membawa pedang yang ia ikatkan dengan kain berwarna hijau dan disandangkan dipunggungnya. Ia berjalan disebuah distrik di Rukon'gai. Ia terus berjalan kearah Seireitei. Tak lama kemudian, Hitsugaya sampai di distrik asing yang terdapat beberapa rumah kayu yang bertingkat. Seperti Seireitei, tapi bukan Seireitei.

'Sepertinya ini distrik kelima', pikir Hitsugaya.

Ia melihat sekitarnya. Agak sepi suasanya, kalaupun ada orang, pasti mereka memakai baju kimono yang lebih bagus dan rapih disbanding distrik tempat Hitsugaya dan teman kecilnya, Hinamori tinggal bersama nenek mereka. Namun ada seseorang yang membuatnya tertarik untuk melihat. Seorang gadis cantik yang bermata lemon dan rambut ungu diikat dengan pita merah yang ujung pitanya terdapat hiasan berbentuk bunga sakura. Rambutnya panjang dan lurus sepaha. Berpakaian kimono bercorak sakura dengan perpaduan warna pink-merah-orange yang panjang bagian roknya hanya sampai sebetis. Cantik sekali.

Seperti orang yang bisa merasakan kehadiran reiatsu kuat didekatnya, gadis itu menoleh pada Hitsugaya dan bertanya," Kau shinigami, ya?"

"… Baru calon.", jawab Hitsugaya. Gadis itu mengangguk tanda ia mengerti.

" Ooh… Kau jenius, ya?", Tanya gadis itu lagi.

Hitsugay mengernyitkan dahi, tanda ia bingung dengan pertanyaan gadis itu. Gadis itu paham dengan reaksi Hitsugaya, ia pun tersenyum manis, membuat Hitsugaya menipitkan matanya ( silau sama senyuman tuh cewek).

"Kau jenius, ya? Masih semuda dan sependek ini tapi sudah jadi shinigami! Aku iri deh…"

"Jangan sebut aku pendek dan aku tidak mau dibilang pendek oleh orang yang sedikit lebih tinggi dariku!", Hitsugaya memejamkan matanya tanda ia sebal dengan kata-kata gadis itu.

"Hahahahahaha… Maaf…", Gadis itu tertawa.

"…"

Mereka berdua terdiam. Hitsugaya awalnya berniat untuk jalan lagi ke Seireitei, namun ada 1 hal yang membuatnya ingin sedikit lebih lama lagi ditempat itu. Ia merasakan sesuatu yang berbeda dari aura gadis itu. Aura yang jarang terasa dari konpaku biasa.

"Hei, kenapa kau tetap bertahan ditempat ini? Kenapa tidak jadi shinigami saja?", Tanya Hitsugaya pada gadis itu.

Gadis itu terdiam. Seperti kebingungan mencari jawaban. Tapi bukan Hitsugaya namanya jika tidak kesal kalau pertanyaannya tidak dijawab, "Hei! Aku bertanya padamu!"

'Apaan sih, ini gadis ditanya malah diem!', pikir Hitsugaya.

"… Aku hanya mau menjadi shinigami bersama adik kembarku. Dia akan dibawa kemari (Rukon'gai) oleh seorang shinigami.", jawab gadis itu. Kini giliran Hitsugaya yang mengangguk paham.

"Itu artinya…. Kemarin-kemarin dia meninggal didunia nyata?", Tanya Hitsugaya lagi.

Gadis itu mengangguk sambil tersenyum, " …Ya."

"….." Hitsugaya terdiam sebentar, "Hei, namamu?"

Gadis itu mengangkat kepalanya, "Eh?"

"Bukan 'eh'! Tapi namamu! Namamu siapa?", Tanya Hitsugaya dengan nada agak tinggi (Tenang… gadis itu gak bolot kok…).

"Aku… Hinagiku Fujisaki." Jawabnya, " Dan namamu?"

"….. Toushiro Hitsugaya", jawab Hitsugaya sambil memejamkan mata dengan cool-nya (Author tepar!).

Gadis itu menatap Hitsugaya, lalu duduk disalah satu tempat duduk diteras rumahnya. Hitsugaya melihat hal itu merasa bingung.

"Baik, kalau begitu silahkan pergi, toushiro. Aku tidak bermaksud mengusir. Tapi kau mau terlambat ikut upacara penerimaan shinigami?", Tanya gadis itu, Hinagiku sambil menunduk tanda Hitsugaya diperbolehkannya pergi.

"Ah! Ya! Baiklah, Hinagiku!" Sahut Hitsugaya kaget, "…. Sampai jumpa. Aku pasti akan menyambutmu di Seireitei kalu kau sudah shinigami.", ucapnya lagi.

Sekilas Hitsugaya melirik Hinagiku dan gadis itu tersenyum senang. Pertanda ia ingin lebih akrab dengan Hitsugaya.

"Ya… terima kasih, Toushiro. Tunggulah aku disana bersama adikku. Senang berkenalan denganmu.", Hinagiku tersenyum lagi. Sepertinya dia adalah jenis orang yang selalu tersenyum (bukan berarti gak waras). Tapi justru itulah yang membuat Hitsugaya mencoba berteman dengan Hinagiku.

Hinagiku melihat Hitsugaya yang terus berjalan tanpa menjawab kalimatnya. Tapi ia tahu kalau Hitsugaya sedang tersenyum. Tak sampai 20 menit, Hitsugaya sudah hilangan dari pandangannya. Hinagiku sendiri berdiri sejenak.

"Semoga kita bisa bertemu lagi, Toushiro…"

Di lain pihak, HItsugaya yang sudah masuk di Seireitei memjamkan mata dan berharap.

'Semoga ditempat ini kita bisa berjumpa lagi, Hinagiku…'

8 tahun kemudian ….

Shiro, adik Hinagiku sampai ke distrik kelima. Wajahnya sama dengan Hinagiku ( iyalah… namanya juga kembar), namun berambut pendek sebahu berwarna ungu, bermata kuning. Ia memakai kimono sebetis bergambar kupu-kupu merah dengan warna dasar hitam.

"Kakak!", Teriak Shiro memanggil Hinagiku. Hinagiku menoleh, membelalakan mata. Ia tak percaya bahawa yang baru saja memanggilnya adalah Shiro, adiknya sendiri.

"Shiro!", Hinagiku langsung menghampiri Shiro dan mereka berpelukan erat.

Setelah bercerita banyak hal dan bernostalgia, Hinagiku merasa adiknya juga mempunyai reiatsu yang cukup untuk menjadi shinigami. Ia tersenyum smirk, membuat Shiro bingung.

"Ada apa, Kak?", tanyanya. Hinagiku menoleh, dan tersenyum.

"Shiro, besok kita akan pergi dari distrik ini.", ucapan Hinagiku praktis membuat Shiro laangsung terkejut. Hinagiku tertawa geli melihat reaksi lucu adik semata wayangnya itu.

"E-Eeeh? Langsung pergi lagi? Padahal aku baru sampai disini hari ini!

"Ya…. Kita ke Seireitei.", ucap Hinagiku tenang.

"Seirei…tei? Tempat Shinigami tinggal? Jangan-jangan, kakak mau kita berdua…", Shiro menyadari maksud dari kakaknya yang tersenyum seperti mengiyakan hal yang disadari Shiro.

"Benar. Ayo kita jadi shinigami, Shiro. Aku punya kenalan disana.", Hinagiku mengatakannya dengan mantap. Terlihat keren, itu menurut Shiro. Shiro tersenyum, dan mengangguk.

" Baiklah… kalau kakak mengatakannya, aku yakin semua pasti baik-baik saja. Aku akan terus mengikuti kakak. Karena aku mengagumi kakak!", Shiro berterus terang.

Hinagiku senang mendengar adiknya member respon positif. Adiknya memang selalu manja dan terus mengikutinya dimana pun, kapan pun, sampai kapan pun, akan terus ikut dan itu selalu.

Hinagiku mengelus-elus kepala Shiro ( kayak kucing aja dielus. Meoong dong, jadinya)," Terima kasih, Shiro…".

Hinagiku pun mendongak ke langit. Ia tersenyum dan bergumam dalam hati.

'Toushiro. Besok kami akan menyusulmu. Semoga saja kau masih mengingatku. Kalau sudah lupa sama saja sia-sia kami menyusulmu. Aku hanya ingin lebih akrab denganmu, lho…'

Setelah bergumam, Hinagiku lalu bernalik arah kepada Shiro dan langsung mengajaknya masuk kerumah. Dan hari itu pun…. Berakhir.

To Be Continued

!

Bisa-bisa Hitsugaya lovers marah nih, gara-gara aku bikin Hitsugaya bakalan deket sama seorang cewek

(Mana ceweknya manis pula! Padahal Hinagiku itu tokoh buatanku sendiri!). Bisa dikeroyok, nih!

Yah… tapi beginilah, ceritaku dengan pairing yang nggak bakal ada di BLEACH tapi ada diduniaku, HitsuGiku (HITSUgaya-HinaGIKU). Aku nggak tahu seru apa nggak karena sekali lagi kubilang ini baru CHAPTER AWAL! Walau kata teman-temanku seru, entah kenapa aku masih belum percaya untuk bilang cerita ini seru.

Nah… buat para senpai juga reader BLEACH bagian tokoh Hitsugaya, tolong baca dan review yaaa! Karena Review kalian semua sangat berarti buatku! XO


	2. Chapter 2

Lama tak berjumpa! (uoooo!) Sekarang aku sedang menghadapi dilema yang sangat besar! Entah naik kelas apa tidak, pokoknya aku harus optimis dengan semua yang kulakukan! Oke, ini chapter kedua, DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!

WARNING:

OOC!

DISCLAIMER:

BLEACHTITE KUBO

ROLLING DAYS

Chapter 2

Second Meeting, Hollows Are Coming

"Maaf, Hisagi-senpai… Ada hal yang ingin kutanyakan,"ucap Hinagiku dengan tampangnya yang polos. "Apa benar hari ini ada kapten dari gotei 13 yang akan berkunjung ke akademi dan memasuki tiap kelas?"

"Ya, dia adalah kapten divisi 10 beserta wakilnya. Tampang kapten itu seperti bocah yang imut tapi tidak imut. Yang jelas, wakilnya selalu saja memperlihatkan setengah bagian dari 'sini'nya,"jawab Kazuo Hisagi, senpai Hinagiku, sambil menepuk dadanya, Hinagiku mengerti apa yang dibicarakan senpai-nya itu. Mendadak ia teringat satu hal. Kelasnya akan ke dunia nyata untuk berlatih konsou. Bisa gagal dong, untuk mengikuti acara temu kapten yang jarang diadakan itu?

"Ta-tapi dikelasku, 'kan… Hari ini mau berlatih di dunia nyata…?"Hinagiku lemas.

"Sudah kubilang, kaptennya akan memasuki semua kelas! Intinya, kapten dan wakilnya itu juga akan ikut ke dunia nyata! Mengerti?"

"Aaah! Begitu ya? Terima kasih, senpai!"pamit Hinagiku lalu lari dengan shunpo, membuat Hisagi bengong.

'Kenapa dia sudah bisa shunpo…?'

Tuk!

Hinagiku meletakkan ujung gagang pedangnya didahi konpaku yang akan ia kirim ke soul soecity. Shiro yang sekelas dengan Hinagiku juga mempraktekannya.

Dilain pihak, sang kapten divisi 10 yang ternyata adalah Hitsugaya, bertanya-tanya setelah melihat seorang gadis. 'Kok, gadis kuncir kuda berambut ungu panjang itu mirip dengan Hinagiku ya?'

Tiba-tiba….

"Kapten, anda menyukai gadis itu, yaa?"goda Rangiku Matsumoto, wakil kapten Hitsugaya.

"Berisik kau, Matsumoto! Kerjanya cuma menggoda orang saja! Jangan bengong! Cari tahu apa disekitar sini ada hollow atau tidak! Kau membuatku kesal!"bentak Hitsugaya marah. Entah apa karena satu hal, ia lebih kesal bila Matsumoto yang menggodanya dan dalam keadaan 'BEST MOOD' klik on ini, tanpa tahu alasannya.

"Huh! Kapten tidak bisa diajak rame-ramean, nih!"gerutu Matsumoto yang langsung pergi setelah melihat Hitsugaya akan mengeluarkan pedangnya. Melihat Matsumoto telah pergi, kini giliran Hitsugaya yang menggerutu.

"Siapa juga yang minta diajak! Dasar pemalas bodoh!"Hitsugaya kembali mengawasi para murid kelas 6-1 (tingkat 6 terbaik)akademi.

Disisi lain…

Hinagiku sedang mengamati Hitsugaya. Rambut seputih salju, bermata emerald,namun rambutnya berbeda dengan rambut Hitsugaya yang dulu dilihatnya. 'Apa itu Toushiro? Tapi… masa hanya dalam jangka waktu 8 tahun, dia sudah menjadi kapten? Hebat sekali kalau itu benar dia…'pikir Hinagiku. Hitsugaya yang sadar kalau dirinya diperhatikan, kemudian berbalik badan sehingga tak sengaja Hinagiku melihat wajahnya walau hanya sekilas.

"Toushiro!"

Hitsugaya membelalakan mata, lalu segera menoleh kearah suara tersebut. Ternyata Hinagiku yang memanggilnya, pandangan mereka bertemu satu sama lain. Hitsugaya tak menyangka kalau ia akan melihat Hinagiku lagi. Ia merasa senang.

"Hinagiku!"

Tapi ia berhenti sejenak melihat Hisagi menghadang Hinagiku, membuat Hitsugaya marah. "Hei! Panggil beliau dengan 'Kapten Hitsugaya'! Jaga sopan santunmu!"bentak Hisagi. Hitsugaya pun berjalan kearah Hisagi dan menepuk pundaknya, Hisagi mulai takut dimarahi.

"Lepaskan temanku atau kau akan berhadapan denganku,"Hitsugaya berkata datar, tapi reiatsunya terasa dengan jelas. Hisagi tahu kalau orang yang posisinya dibawah level kapten pasti bisa mendapat masalah hidup dan mati dengan kapten itu. Ia masih ingin hidup.

Hisagi mulai gelagapan sambil menyuruh semua murid selain Hinagiku dan Shiro untuk pulang,"B-Baik. Maafkan saya. Saya akan membawa semua murid pulang ke akademi. Saya permisi,"begitu gerbang senkaimon terbuka, Hisagi segera masuk menuntun semua murid. Gerbang senkaimon pun hilang, kini tinggal Hitsugaya, Hinagiku dan Shiro disana.

Bulan tampak bersinar penuh dengan keindahan di dunia nyata, mengingatkan Hinagiku dan Shiro disaat mereka masih hidup.

"Heee.. Toushiro memang jenius ya!"puji Hinagiku. Membuat Hitsugaya mengernyitkan dahinya.

'Lagi-lagi belum apa-apa sudah dibilang jenius. Hinagiku tetap saja tidak berubah selama 8 tahun,'pikir Hitsugaya. Ia pun mulai angkat bicara.

"Justru kamu yang jenius! 2 bulan masuk akademi, kamu sudah ditingkat 6! Kau tahu 'kan, tingkat 6 itu tingkat kelulusan?"

"Tahu kok. Tapi aku tetap berniat, menjadi shinigami pun harus bersama Shiro,"sahut Hinagiku tersenyum.

Hitsugaya teringat satu hal,"Shiro… Oh, adik kembarmu ya.. Lalu mana dia?"Hitsugaya penasaran. Wajar saja karena Shiro adalah kembaran Hinagiku, jadi pasti sedikit penasaran dengan tampangnya. Hinagiku ingin sekali tertawa melihat tampang penasaran hitsugaya. Ia segera memanggil Shiro. Akhirnya keluarlah seorang anak perempuan bermata kuning, berambut ungu pendek sebahu, kalah tinggi dengan Hinagiku namun menang 5 cm dengan Hitsugaya. Hitsugaya iri. Masa' dengan adik orang aja kalah tinggi, apalagi kalau dia yang punya adik!

"Uum… Nama saya Shiro Fujisaki…. Salam kenal, Kapten Hitsugaya,"salam Shiro takut-takut. Hitsugaya mengangguk.

"Aku Toushiro Hitsugaya, Kapten divisi kesepuluh di gotei 13. Salam kenal, Fujisaki,"balas Hitsugaya datar. Tak lama kemudian, Matsumoto kembali ketempat itu bersama Renji dan Ikkaku yang ia temui di dua tempat yang berbeda namun dekat jaraknya. Melihat Hitsugaya sedang bersama dua gadis, Matsumoto berniat memeluk Hitsugaya.

"Kapten! Anda sudah dewasaaa!"teriak Matsumoto meloncat kearah Hitsugaya. Namun dengan cepat, Hitsugaya segera bertindak.

"Bakudou pertama, Sai!"ucap Toushiro. Seketika itu juga, Matsumoto terikat oleh kidou pertama Hitsugaya (ia tidak pernah memakai kidou sebelum dan sesudah menjadi kapten).

Matsumoto menoleh pada Renji juga Ikkaku,"Uuukh… Pertama kalinya ya, Kapten memakai kidou… Ikkaku, Renji ! Seharusnya kalian abadikan momen langka tadi dengan kamera digital!"sahut Matsumot mencoba melepaskan diri.

"Berisik kau, Matsumoto!"tukas Hitsugaya kesal.

"Ngomong-ngomong Kapten, kedua gadis manis itu siapa?"Tanya Matsumoto yang sudah tak dapat menahan rasa penasarannya. Hitsugaya melirik pada Hinagiku dan Shiro, lalu menoleh kembali ke Matsumoto. "Itu…"

**DRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRTTTTTTTTTT**

Dalam sekejap reiatsu hollow datang, tapi ini lebih berat dari hollow biasa. Ratusan Huge hollow datang dan menutupi celah untuk kabur. Mereka harus berpencar! Tapi mengingat Hinagiku dan Shiro adalah murid akademi, tentu saja mereka tidak bisa membiarkan keduanya ikut bertarung. Hitsugaya mencari ide.

"Matsumoto! Pakai kidou!"perintah Hitsugaya. Matsomoto pun mengangguk, tanda paham apa yang harus dilakukannya. Mendadak Matsumoto terdiam.

"Ng…. Kapten?"

"Apaan lagi!"teriak Hitsugaya mulai kesal.

"Kidounya.. yang tingkat berapa ya?"

Ctek! Hitsugaya mulai emosi,"Apa saja boleh! Cepat lakukan dan jangan tanya apa-apa lagi!"

"Baik! Wahai pengendali! Wahai penguasa topeng darah, Alam semesta, kepak sayap yang memberi nama pada manusia! Api membara dan kekacauan! Belah gelombang laut dan teruskan langkahmu menuju selatan! Hakudou ke-31, Shakkahou!"

**BLAAAARR**

Akhirnya celah terbuka lebar, dengan segera keempat shinigami itu mencuri pandangan sisa-sisa huge hollow itu lalu berpencar. Akhirnya, Hinagiku dan Shiro ditinggal sendiri diatap gedung besar di Karakura itu.

"Kakak, bagaimana ini? Kupu-kupu neraka kita hilang, bagaimana caranya masuk ke senkaimon!"Shiro panik sedangkan Hinagiku sedang berpikir keras.

"Ikut aku!"Pinta Hinagiku sambil meloncat menuju gedung yang lain diikuti Shiro dengan segera.'apa ini ulah dari 3 kapten pengkhianat yang diberitakan minggu lalu! Kalau memang benar, jangan-jangan…'

Hinagiku membelalakan mata seolah tak percaya dengan apa yang ia lihat. Arrancar tipe Ajuchas! Hinagiku langsung melindungi Shiro. Kalu saja Hitsugaya ada disana, mungkin arrancar itu langsung kalah.

"Kakak..!"Shiro mulai ketakutan. Hinagiku berusaha menenangkannya. Tapi mana ada waktu untuk tenang kalau lawan mereka adalah tipe Adjuchas(masih untung daripada vasto lorde kayak Ulquiorra).

"Ya… Itu Arrancar tipe adjuchas…"senyum Hinagiku hilang. Dia dalam kondisi harus serius.

**Wuuussh**

**TRAKKK!**

Hinagiku berhasil melihat gerakan cepat arrancar yang disebut sonido itu. Tapi masa' hanya bertahan? Kalau begini terus, mereka takkan bisa bertahan juga 'kan! Ini kondisi yang buruk!

Tiba-tiba Hinagiku melihat serpihan bunga sakura menyembur padanya, bersamaan dengan terdengarnya sebuah suara,"_Kau ingin selamat_?"

"_Kau ingin melindungi adikmu_?"tanya suara itu lagi. Hinagiku berpikir sejenak.

"Iya…!"jawabnya tegas. Ia tidak yakin bisa menghadapi arrancar itu mengingat dirinya hanyalah murid akademi.

"_Kalau begitu…. Sadarilah kenyataan dengan kekuatanmu kau bisa merubah keadaan…! Dan panggilah… Namaku…!_"

Hinagiku memejamkan matanya lalu mengangkat pedangnya keatas, lalu membuka matanya penuh keyakinan.

"Merah muda adalah lambing gadis dan bunga sebagai lambing takdir!"ratusan bunga sakura muncul dari arah yang berbeda menuju pedang Hinagiku dan berkumpul lalu bercahaya,"SAKURA NO MAI(Tarian Sakura)!"

**JDAAAAAAAAAAAARRR**

Hitsugaya, Matsumoto, Ikkaku dan Renji yang melihat cahaya dari langit segera menoleh kearah tempat cahaya itu mendarat, bersamaan cahaya itu menyambar pula, sesuatu mulai terasa berat.

"Reiatsu ini….! Hinagiku!"gumam Hitsugaya.

Pedang Hinagiku mulai terlihat. Tidak, bukan lagi pedang, bukan pula zanpakutou. Bentuk shikai dari kekuatan Hinagiku yang baru, sebuah sabit seukuran tubuhnya yang terdapat sebuah kristal putih bulat di pegangannya. Sabit dan pegangannya berwarna merah muda. Lalu antara sabit dengan pegangan dibatasi suatu besi dengan bentuk bunga sakura berwarna hitam-putih.

Hinagiku tak mau menyia-nyiakan kesempatan, ia segera bershunpo menuju salah satu arrancar sambil mengatakan sesuatu,"Takdirnya adalah kematian. Wahai arrancar sebagai objekku, menangislah dengan darah atas sosok penuh keburukanmu. Arrancar yang akan kuhadapi, enyahlah kau bersama keburukanmu ketempat yang lebih baik! Sakura no Mai!"

Cahaya keluar dari bolah kristal, membentuk sebuah bola yang besar lalu melesat kearah arrancar yang dimaksud Hinagiku.

**BLAAAAAAAAAAAARRR**

Arrancar itu lenyap sudah. Shiro yang sejak tadi melihat sang kakak beraksi hanya bisa melongo(Author dipukul Shiro),"H-hebaat…."

Hinagiku tak lantas santai, ia segera mengarahkan sabitnya pada tiga arrancar sisanya. Ia segera membelakangi Shiro, berniat melindungi adiknya itu.

"Kakak…"

"Tenanglah Shiro, aku akan melindungimu!"sahut Hinagiku dengan tatapan serius. Ia pun kembali menatap lurus lawannya,"Perkenalkan dengan zanpakutou-ku, Sakura No Mai, zanpakutou takdir pertama."

TO BE CONTINUED

Huooo! Capek! Untung bisa di update! Thanks udah dibaca! Maaf ya, Kubo-sensei… Ceritamu ini dengan seenaknya saja kutambahkan nama sebuah zanpakutou dengan tekniknya ( ampun, Om)!Ok! Mind to RnR?


	3. Chapter 3

Updateeee! Udah jadi update nya! Bersamaan dengan naiknya aku ke kelas yang lebih tinggi (iyeeei!). Kali ini agak kasian untuk si kembar OOC, tapi kenapa kasiannya baca aja ya!

WARNING:

OOC

DISCLAIMER:

I DON'T OWN BLEACH!

P.S:

DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!

Chapter 3

Shiro Fujisaki's Assignment

Hinagiku yang awalnya merasa pertarungannya akan lebih cepat usai, terkejut melihat jumlah Arrancar menjadi bertambah. Sialnya, Hinagiku tidak bisa mengendalikan kekuatannya itu, sehingga reiryoku-nya terkuras banyak. Tapi ia mencoba melewati batas tubuhnya. Hinagiku memutar sabitnya hingga sabit itu terlihat seperti bola saking kencangnya putaran dari jari – jari Hinagiku.

"Sakura no Mai! Tarikan helai bungamu!"teriaknya sambil mengibaskan sabitnya ke salah satu Arrancar yang wajahnya seperti anjing Bulldog bertubuh laba-laba.

**DRUUUAAAAAAAKKHH!**

Satu Arrancar mati. Tapi Hinagiku ceroboh, musnahnya Arrancar barusan membuat teman-teman Arrancar itu marah. Akibatnya Hinagiku dipukul habis-habisan. Tubuh Hinagiku kaku, reiryoku-nya telah habis.

'Sudahlah… Bunuh saja aku yang bodoh ini…'pikir Hinagiku pasrah. Setidaknya ia merasakan mata kirinya kemasukan darah yang mengalir dari kepalanya. 4 tulang rusuknya patah, bahu kirinya terluka, darah pun juga keluar dari mulutnya. Tidak tega melihat sang kakak dihajar, Shiro mencoba melawan.

"Jangan sakiti kakakku!"Shiro mencoba menahan tangisnya. Ia mencoba menyerang, namun malah dia yang diserang. Shiro dilempar sampai menabrak sebuah dinding, sakit sekali. Ia meringis, namun mencoba untuk bangkit. Ia mencoba lagi untuk menyerang namun nihil. Melihat hal itu, Hinagiku tidak mungkin diam saja. Ia langsung mengambil sabitnya dengan sisa kekuatannya yang ada.

" Sakura no Mai penguasa takdir, sudilah kau jadikan Shiro Fujisaki, adikku mengeluarkan zanpakutou sesuai level kekuatannya sekarang juga,"tiba-tiba satu bagian dari ujung sabitnya bercahaya. Saat Shiro yang sudah mulai putus asa dipukul, datanglah ratusan helai sakura melewatinya. Seakan dapat kekuatan baru, Shiro berdiri tegak. Ia telah menyadari 'sosok asli' dari kekuatannya.

"Bunga kehidupan adalah segalanya bagi manusia!"teriaknya sambil mengangkat katana-nya ke langit, tepat dibawah sinar bulan. Tak lama katana-nya dikelilingi dedaunan dan membentuk sebuah benda. "Wakamurasaki!"

Angin pun bertiup sangat kencang. Terlihat sebuah rantai panjang melingkar ditangan kirinya dan tangan kanannya memegang ujung rantai, yaitu bola besi yang lumayan besar dan terdapat duri tajam dari besi diujungnya sebagai alat pemusnah. Ia pun mengayunkan wakamurasaki lalu melemparnya kearah satu Arrancar. Awalnya Arrancar itu menahan, tapi dorongannya begitu kuat dan kepalanya langsung terbelah seketika. Tapi no time out. Masih ada 2 Arrancar lagi. Tapi saking belum terbiasanya Shiro melempar Wakamurasaki yang bobotnya lumayan berat (3,7 kg), bukannya menyerang lagi, malah menggerutu tangannya pegel (sempet-sempetnya mikir begituan!). Tanpa sadar, Arrancar yang tersisa akan mengeluarkan cero. Mendadak terdengar sebuah suara dari arah yang berlawanan. "Getsuga Tensho!" hayo… coba tebak itu suara siapa? Sebuah cahaya pun keluar dua kali lalu menghantam 2 Arrancar itu.

DUAARRR!

Kedua Arrancar itu pun mati. Seorang pemuda berambut orange bermata cokelat dengan wajah ngajak berantem, datang ke hadapan Shiro. Ia merasa Shiro masih shock dengan kejadian tadi, jadi hanya bertanya sedikit.

"Kalian tidak apa-apa? Wakh! Ternyata kenapa-kenapa!"

'Nanya sendiri, jawab sendiri!'pikir Shiro berhati-hati. "Siapa kau?"

Shiro mencoba melindungi Hinagiku, walau sebenarnya ia merasa sangat pegal untuk berdiri. Pemuda itu menoleh lalu tersenyum ngajak berantem,"Aku Ichigo Kurosaki. Agen shinigami!"

'Aaah… Teman, toh…'pikir Shiro lagi.

"Rasanya aku merasakan reiatsu Toushiro tadi, tapi mana orangnya…"

"Toushiro? Maksudmu Kapten Hitsugaya !"sela Shiro. Ichigo membelalakan mata dengan wajah bingung.

"Eh? Kau tahu dia? Kau 'kan bukan shinigami?"tanya Ichigo yang gak sadar kalau Shiro sudah dibuat kagum olehnya.

'Jadi dia ya, shinigami pengganti Rukia Kuchiki, sang pahlawan Soul Society… Keren!'seketika itu juga, Shiro mulai mengidolakan Ichigo setelah Hinagiku dan Hitsugaya (puppy eyes).

"Hei! Itu kakakmu? Lukanya parah sekali!"ucap Ichigo membuyarkan lamunan Shiro. Shiro teringat akan kakaknya yang sedang dalam keadaan gawat itu. "Kakak!"

"Tunggu sebentar, aku akan memanggil temanku dulu!"Ichigo langsung hilang. Shiro masih mencoba membangunkan Hinagiku yang pingsan. Namun ditengah kepanikan itu, Rukia yang datang membuat Shiro terkejut.

"Hhmmm… Disini telah aman, tapi tidak baik-baik saja. Biarkan aku mengobatinya. Rukia yang cantik ini akan menolongmu,"Rukia tersenyum saat Shiro menyipitkan matanya.

'Cantik? Eh… Memang cantik, tapi belum bisa menyaingi kakak…'pikir Shiro dengan tampang polosnya itu. Rukia pun mengeluarkan kidou penyembuh. Namun setelah menyadari Hinagiku juga terkena patah tulang, ia berhenti.

"Sebaiknya kita tunggu Inoue atau kakakmu dibawa ke divisi 4 untuk diobati langsung oleh kapten Unohana,"sahutnya. Shiro hanya bisa diam sambil melihat kakaknya yang masih tergeletak lemah tanpa terlihat lagi luka ditubuhnya. Keringat diwajah Hinagiku bercucuran, tanda ia kesakitan.

Tak lama, Ichigo datang membawa Inoue. "Soten Kisshun! Aku menolaknya!"ucap Inoue yang dari jepit bunganya keluar dua makhluk yang lalu menyembuhkan Hinagiku sampai selesai. Hinagiku pun membuka matanya. Hitsugaya yang baru tiba ditempat Hinagiku bersama Matsumoto cs terlihat khawatir. Melihat HInagiku sudah baik-baik saja, tanpa ekspresi ia merasa lega.

"Nah, sekarang sudah baik-baik saja. Ayo pulang, Hinagiku!"ajak Hitsugaya sambil menggendong Hinagiku yang mengangguk. Awas jatuh, Hitsugaya! (Author ditendang)"Terima kasih Kurosaki, Kuchiki, Orihime Inoue. Kami pulang,"ucap Toushiro setelah masuk ke gerbang senkaimon.

"Ya… sama-sama,"balas Ichigo. Pintu Senakimon pun tertutupp dan menghilang.

.

Divisi 4….

Hinagiku terbaring lemah. Ternyata kekuatan Inoue tidak bisa menyembuhkan patahnya 4 tulang rusuk Hinagiku. Disamping tempat tidur, Hitsugaya sedang tertidur pulas karena menemaninya diruang perawatan.

"Ngh…"Hinagiku tersadar dari tidurnya. Ia merasa sakit sesaat dibagian tulang rusuknya. Teringat akan Shiro yang bersamanya tadi malam, Hinagiku membuka suaranya.

"Shiro.. Shiro…"ia takut adik tersayangnya itu terluka saat bertarung kemarin. Hitsugaya terbangun dari tidurnyabegitu Hinagiku bersuara. Ia menjadi salting karena kaget temannya itu memanggil-manggil nama adiknya.

"Kau sudah sadar Hinagiku? Bagaimana keadaanmu? Sudah merasa baikan?"tanyanya lembut.

"Tidak… Tulang rusukku agak sakit gara-gara kemarin,"jawab Hinagiku sambil meringis, lalu mendongak. "Shiro mana?"

"Itu,"Hitsugaya menunjuk Shiro yang tertidur dipojok ruangan dekat jendela sebelaj kanan dengan posisi memeluk kaki. 'Seperti gak ada ruang buat tidur aja…'pikir keduanya.

Hinagiku tersenyum,"…Syukurlah aku tidak mati. Aku hanya mau mati setelah menjadi shinigami…"ujarnya.

"Jangan bercanda! Kau 'kan sudah jadi shinigami!"jawab cowok cool itu. Hinagiku melongo.

"Apaaaa!"Hinagiku tak percaya dengan apa yang didengarnya. Sudah jadi shinigami? Kapan pemerimaannya! Kapan lulus akademinya! Setidaknya itulah yang ada dipikiran Hinagiku. "Kok…. Kok bisa! Kapan aku jadi shinigami-nyaaa?"

"…Komandan tertinggi Yamamoto melihat aksi kalian saat kalian melawan Arrancar tipe Adjuchas. Kekuatan zanpakutou kalian setingkat dengan ajudan. Kalian langsung diluluskan,"jelas Hitsugaya. "Ini zanpakutoumu mulai sekarang hingga selamanya. Tipe zanapkutou penguasa takdir. Tipe terhebat dan terindah, Sakura no Mai."ucapan Hitsugaya membuat Hinagiku bengong.

"Karena kau sudah jadi shinigami, maka…"Hitsugaya tak melanjutkan kata-katanya. Hinagiku bingung.

"Maka apa, Toushiro?"dilihatnya wajah Hitsugaya yang terlihat agak malu-malu.

"Ng… Panggil aku… Kapten Hitsugaya!"

Hinagiku bengong. Lalu tertawa. Hitsugaya hanya bisa diam menahan kesal campur malu. 'Pasti aku dikira sok…'pikir Hitsugaya. Tawa Hinagiku terhenti, diganti senyum senang.

"Baiklah! Mohon bantuannya, 'Kapten Hitsugaya'!"

Hitsugaya sempat kaget, lalu tersenyum cool (Author tepar!). Mereka berjabat tangan.

"Sama-sama. Ajudan peringkat 4 dari divisi 5, tempat Hinamori bernaung, Hinagiku Fujisaki!"mereka saling bertatapan lalu tertawa bersama. Shiro pun terbangun dan bingung dengan keduanya.

"Kemarilah, Shiro Fujisaki. Ajudan peringkat 6 dari divisi 10, tempatku memerintah! Selamat datang kalian berdua di gotei 13! Tuntaskanlah tugasmu, berbakti dan mengabdi pada soul society! Lalu lindungi kakakmu dari bahaya!"ucap Hitsugaya sambil meminta Shiro menjabat tangannya sebagai tanda sah perjanjian itu.

"Shiro terdiam dan tersenyum. Tanpa sadar ternyata Matsumoto, Renji, Ikkaku, Ichigo, Rukia dan Yumichika mengabadikan momen itu. Shiro membalas tangan Hitsugaya.

"Terima kasih, Kapten Hitsugaya."

Serentak semua orang dikamar itu tepuk tangan. Hinagiku X Hitsugaya, akan dimulai di chapter berikutnya.

To Be Continued

Uhyoooo! Lumayan pegel juga! Mind to RnR? Pencet tulisan review ya? Agak dikit ya kalimatnya? Ya udahlah kalau begitu… Nantikan Chapter 4 ya! ^^


	4. Chapter 4

Lama tak bertemu! Rolling Days update! Bersamaan dengan hari ini (30 Juli) Erika ulang tahun…. Jadi dengan situasi yang sama, HitsuOOC bakal terlibat di ulang tahun Matsumoto! Maaf kalau sedikit, soalnya bingung mau nulis apa.

**DISCLAIMER:**

**BLEACH**

**TITE KUBO, DONK!**

**WARNING: OOC**

Chapter 4

Surprise In Matsumoto's Birthday Party

"Kapten, besok aku ulang tahun, lho," ucap Matsumoto yang sedang membaca majalah gaje sambil tiduran di sofa. Hitsugaya tak merespon sekali pun, terlihat mendengarkan juga tidak. "Kapten! Dengerin dong!" Cemberut Matsumoto.

Hitsugaya yang sama sekali tak menoleh pada Matsumoto tetap berkutat dengan pekerjaannya, "Aku malas mendengarkanmu yang dari tadi tak berinisiatif membantu pekerjaanku dan melaksanakan tugasmu sebagai wakil kapten divisi 10, Matsumoto!"

Matsumoto cemberut lalu bangun dari sofa hendak keluar kantor menuju kedai sake. Terlambat! Hitsugaya yang sudah menduga Matsumoto akan kabur langsung mengeluarkan zanpakutou-nya. Mengetahui hal itu, Mtasumoto langsung swaet drop. Ia menoleh kepada kaptennya yang imut dan cool setengah mampus itu. "Hehehehe… Pisss… Kapten mau memberiku apa jika aku menyelesaikan tugasku?"

Hitsugaya langsung berpikir sejenak. Belum bilang apa-apa, mendadak Shiro datang dan asal jeplak, "Kami akan merayakan ultahmu, Matsumoto-san!" Hitsugaya langsung member death glare pada Shiro. Mata Matsumoto telah berbinar seperti baru saja diberi kebahagiaan, lalu segera bershunpo ke meja kerjanya dan mengerjakan semua tugasnya serapi mungkin. Hitsugaya dan Shiro yang melihat hal itu hanya bisa melongo. Dasar Matsumoto, banyak maunya!

Tok!

Tok!

Pintu divisi 10 diketuk. Shiro segera membukanya dan ternyata ada Hinagiku dan Ichigo.

"Sedang apa?" Tanya Hinagiku lembut. Hitsugaya menoleh, "Mengerjakan tugas. Besok ultah Matsumoto, jadi dia ingin dirayakan sesuai ucapan Fujisaki."

Hinagiku melirik Shiro, lalu tersenyum, "Aku yang mengusulkannya. Shiro hanya menjadi perantara. Ichigo datang untuk membantu. Maaf, apa itu yang menjadi masalah?" Mendadak raut wajah Hinagiku terlihat bersalah, Hitsugaya jadi tak enak hati. "Ini.. bukan salahmu kok… Baiklah! Aku akan merayakan ulang tahunmu dengan satu sayarat telak, Matsumoto!"

"Apa itu, kapten?" Matsumoto mulai meminta harapan.

"Selama ini kau selalu kabur dari tugas. Jadi setelah ulang tahunmu dirayakan, KAU TAK BOLEH LAGI KABUR DARI TUGASMU!" Sahut Hitsugaya sambil menekankan beberapa kata terakhir. Matsmoto tersenyum lebar dan langsung bersorak mengiyakan. Dasar menyebalkan!

"Horeeeeeeeeeee! Ultahku dirayakaaaan! Yipiiiiiee!" Girang Matsumoto gaje. Hinagiku dan Shiro hanya bisa tertawa kecil, sedangkan Hitsugaya dan Ichigo hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala.

Melihat Ichigo, Hitsugaya teringat sesuatu. "Ah, Kurosaki. Apa semua pihak telah diberi tahu kalau peperangan dengan Aizen saat musim dingin?"

"Sudah. Tapi aku tak mengerti dengan pihak vizard yang acuh tak acuh pada hal itu. Menjengkelkan." Jawab Ichigo dengan nada bingung. "Ngomong-ngomong Toushiro…"

"KAPTEN HITSUGAYAAAA! BERAPA KALI HARUS KUBERI TAHU BARU INGAT, KUROSAKI!" Hitsugaya mulai jengkel. Heran. Walau tahu dia seorang kapten, tapi Ichigo tak pernah memanggilnya kapten. Secara gitu, pangkat Hitsugaya lebih besar dari Ichigo yang hanya shinigami pengganti! Ichigo mulai sweat drop, lalu melanjutkan kembali omongannya.

"Y-ya… Kapten Hitsugaya. Apa saja yang harus kita siapkan untuk acara besok?"

"Balon, hadiah, kue ultah, pita, badut. Nanya mulu! Gak pernah lihat pesta ultah ya! Sebego apa sih, kamu, Kurosaki!" Bentak Hitsugaya yang rasanya pingin langsung membankai Ichigo. Hati-hati darah tinggi…

"Iya, iya… aduh. Marah-marah mulu, cepet tua lho!"

"Gue emang udah tua! Umur gue udah ratusan, jauh lebih tua dari kau yang baru belasan tahun, Kurosaki!"

"Oh iya, ya…" jawab Ichigo bloon. Akhirnya saat itu juga, dengan kupu-kupu neraka undangan diberitahukan. Yang ikut hanya semua kapten dan wakil kapten (minus divisi paling ancur, 11 dan 12). Kakek Yama juga datang! Hinagiku dan Shiro diwajibkan datang oleh Matsumoto. Suatu kehormatan untuk Matsumoto. Akhirnya mereka langsung mempersiapkan semuanya. Asrama Divisi 10 diubah layaknya tempat ulang tahun yang terlihat mewah. Awalnya Rukia ingin memberi gambar chappy di salah satu korden, tapi langsung dilarang Hitsugaya terang-terangan. Rukia hanya bisa menahan air mata karena chappy tak dibutuhkan.

Hari H….

Hari ini hari ulang tahun Matsumoto. Semua shinigami yang melihatnya langsung mengucapkan ulang tahun. Tentu saja Hitsugaya dan Hinagiku yang paling pertama mengucapkan selamat. Sebenarnya Matsumoto sedikit sedih karena Ichimaru tak ada disaat hari bahagianya ini. Kenapa orang itu lebih memilih ikut dengan Aizen, Matsumoto memang tak mengerti jalan pikiran Ichimaru. Sudahlah. Ini hari spesialnya setahun sekali. Jangan dibuat untuk memikirkan hal yang sedih.

Jam 7 malam. Semua kapten dan wakilnya dari berbagai divisi (minus dua divisi paling ancur) datang dengan pakaian rapi. Yang perempuan memakai furisode panjang, sedangkan yang laki-laki memakai kimono khusus laki-laki. Hitsugaya yang memakai kimono biru langsung dipuji habis-habisan oleh Matsumoto dan Hinamori dengan kata 'keren' dan 'imut'. Matsumoto memakai furisode panjang berwarna merah terang dengan bagian dada yang terbuka. Sedangkan Hinamori memakai furisode berwarna kuning gelap dengan motif bunga lily. Bagaimana dengan kakak beradik yang cantik jelita itu?

Ya. Hinagiku memakai furisode berwarna hitam-violet dengan banyak motif sakura yang membuatnya terlihat manis. Rambutnya juga sedikit bergelombang. Dengan senyum yang biasa ia perlihatkan, jadilah Hinagiku seperti bidadari yang baru turun dari surga. Feminine dan perfect. Sedangkan Shiro memakai furisode dengan paduan warna biru laut dan emerald. Paduan yang cantik sekali. Tapi saat acara berdansa, Shiro dan Hinagikulah yang paling digencar. Dan herannya lagi, Kyouraku, Ukitake dan Kuchiki! Mereka berdua mengajak dansa Hinagiku sedangkan Shiro diajak berdansa oleh beberapa wakil kapten pria, minus Kira dan Hiisagi. Mendadak, semua ajudan dari berbagai divisi datang. Rupanya Matsumoto juga mengundang mereka. Hitsugaya hanya bisa kaget melihat kedatangan mendadak itu.

Saat Hitsugaya hendak mengambil jus semangka, tiba-tiba Matsumoto memberikan pelukan dadanya yang maut membuat Hitsugaya ak jadi meminum buah favoritnya itu. "Grrr…. Matsumoto! Kau ini memang tak pernah bisa tenang sedikit, ya! Aku tahu ini adalah harimu, tapi jangan membahayakan nyawa orang!" Bentak Hitsugaya kesal. Matsumoto terlihat tak peduli, karena raut wajahnya serius. Aneh, tumben sekali Matsumoto berwajah serius, batin Hitsugaya.

"Gak apa tuh?" Tanya Matsumoto. Hitsugaya bingung.

"Apanya?"

Matsumoto menunjuk kearah Hinagiku. Hitsugaya sedikit menekuk wajahnya tiga lipatan. Cemburu? Mmm… Mungkin. "Gak apa kalau Hinagiku keburu dansa dengan orang lain?"

Sesaat Hitsugaya merasa ingin mengajak Hinagiku berdansa. Tapi gengsi, mana pernah sih, Hitsugaya berurusan hal romantis gitu? Bisa digosipin donk! "Gak apa."

Merasa kalau Hitsugaya lagi-lagi menahan keinginan sendiri, Mtasumoto mulai memakai hak khusus yang diberikan Hitsugaya padanya. Yaitu 'Apa pun yang diminta Matsumoto harus dilakukan tanpa pengecualian dan tak berhak protes'!

Matumoto tersenyum licik lalu memegang pundak kaptennya itu, "Kapten. Sebagai gantinya, saya dengan rasa hormat meminta kapten berdansa dengan Hinagiku. H.A.R.U.S!" Ucapnya dengan bangga. Hitsugaya tentu saja kaget setengah mampus mendengarnya. Matsumoto sedang kehilangan virus Yaoi maniaknya ya? "Tapi…."

"HARUS!" Paksaan Matsumoto membuat Hitsugaya tak berkutik lagi. Akhirnya dengan rasa terpaksa plus malu, Hitsugaya menghampiri Hinagiku yang sedang dikelilingi beberapa ajudan yang mengajaknya berdansa. Begitu Hitsugaya datang, bagai merasa melakukan sesuatu yang salah, semua ajudan itu menyingkir dan membentuk jalan menuju Hinagiku langsung. Secara, Hitsugaya kan kapten! Mana ada aujdan yang berani melawan pemimpinnya sendiri? Mau mati, ya? Akhirnya langkah Hitsugaya berhenti, persis didepan Hinagiku. "Kapten Hitsugaya? Ada apa?"

"Hinagiku, maukah kamu berdansa denganku?" Dengan gagah Hitsugaya membungkuk penuh kehormatan pada Hinagiku. Wow! Hitsugaya! Semua ajudan yang ngefans Hitsugaya langsung berteriak histeris (tentunya Hitsugaya FC dan saya juga… Hitsugaya lovers gitu!)

Hinagiku sangat terkejut, lalu tersenyum dengan pipi merona. "Tumben sekali anda terlihat gentle begitu. Boleh saja, saya juga tak ada pasangan kok." Akhirnya mereka berdua mulai berdansa, serasi sekali. Bagai melihat seorang Juliet berdansa dengan Romeo. Semua orang yang tak berdansa hanya bisa berdecak kagum.

"Wah, wah… Kapten Hitsugaya terlihat serasi sekali dengan Hinagiku-san!" Kagum salah satu ajudan.

Ajudan lainnya banyak juga yang setuju. "Iya. Apalagi selain cantik dan cerdas, dia juga sangat baik dan ramah. Murah senyum pula! Aku merestui mereka deh! Walau sebenarnya hatiku Cuma untuk kapten Hitsugaya…"

Sementara Shinigami of Hitsugaya lovers sedang bergosip, kini Hitsugaya mulai bingung harus mengatakan apa. Melihat Hinagiku yang sangat cantik malam ini, bagaimana Hitsugaya tak merasa deg-degan? Hinagiku yang merasa Hitsugaya memperhatikannya member senyum termanis yang ia punya, Hitsugaya sudah blushing banget.

"Ng…. Hinagiku…" Panggil Hitsugaya disela-sela dansa. Hinagiku meliriknya dan tersenyum simpul.

"Ya?"

Ayo bilang Hitsugayaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

"Mala mini… kamu… ng…" Hitsugaya ragu-ragu, "Kau.. mmm… terlihat… sangat cantik… hari.. ini…"

WOW! Seorang Toushiro Hitsugaya member pujian sambil malu-malu hanya untuk Hinagiku, HANYA HINAGIKU! (Hitsugaya FC, readers of Hitsugaya lovers dan Author langsung histeris) Hinagiku pun tak kalah terkejut mendengar kata-kata Hitsugaya, ia jadi semerah kepiting rebus, "Eh… Uh… T-terima kasih… Kapten Hitsugaya…"

Tiba-tiba mulut Hinagiku langsung di tutup dengan telunjuk Hitsugaya. "Panggil aku Toushiro saja. Itu khusus buatmu, nih!" Hitsugaya kembali malu-malu. Saat alunan musik berhenti, Hitsugaya segera melepaskan Hinagiku lalu berbalik badan dengan muka super dupeeeerr merah, "Sudah ya!"

Telat! Matsumoto yang sudah menduga hal itu akan terjadi tak membiarkan Hitsugaya kabur dan langsung kembali menyeretnya ketempat Hinagiku dengan paksa. Yang bersangkutan hanya bisa bingung. "Eh? Kok balik lagi?"

Hitsugaya yang sebelumnya sudah diancam Matsumoto hanya menggeleng. Jarak mereka sangat dekat. Hitsugaya jadi benci melihat Hinagiku yang lebih tinggi darinya. Kenapa juga dia harus berbadan pendek! Hitsugaya kesal dengan kondisi fisiknya. Dan saat Ichigo yang sedang mengobrol dengan Ukitake melihat Hitsugaya dan Hinagiku, terpikirlah dia untuk menggodainya. Ia langsung menepuk pundak Hitsugaya dengan keras sampai Hitsugaya jatuh kedepan sambil sok innocent, "Cie! Berduaan, nih!"

Ternyata, hal yang dilakukan Ichigo membuat semua yang ada disitu terdiam.

Kenapa? Karena…. Tepukan pundak dari Ichigo kini membuat bibir Hitsugaya menambrak bibir Hinagiku! Semua langsung bersorak. Yang paling kaget adalah Matsumoto. Niatnya cuma membiarkan keduanya berduaan, gak tahunya sampai acara kissing segala!

Setelah bibir mereka terlepas, keduanya saling memalingkan wajah menutupi wajah yang sangat memerah melebihi merahnya kepiting rebus. "… Maaf…"

Hitsugaya yang meminta maaf hanya mendapat suara gugup Hinagiku, "Gak… gak apa kok…"

Ingat Hitsugaya! Penyebab hal ini terjadi adalah Ichigo! Ichigo! Dengan deathglare luar biasa mengerikan juga reiatsu biru yang keluar, Hitsugaya menoleh pada Ichigo. Ichigo langsung sweat drop luar biasa.

"Kurosaki…. Dari dulu kau memang kurang ajar. Tapi ternyata malam ini dengan kelancanganmu kau membuat dirimu terlihat jauh kurang ajar…" Ucap Hitsugaya basa-basi penuh kemarahan.

"Eh… aku… ng…." Ichigo mencoba membuat alasan. Hasilnya?

"GAK ADA ALASAN APA-APA LAGI! SOTEN NI ZASE! HYOURINMARUUUU!" Hitsugaya langsung meng-shikai ichigo. Hinagiku dan semua shinigami disana langsung bergidik dan tak berani biacara apa-apa lagi. Setelah melihat ichigo membeku, Hitsugaya segera menuju pintu keluar sambil berkata, "Asal kau tahu saja, hinagiku. Tadi itu ciuman pertamaku."

Mendengar itu, Hinagiku merasa bersalah, "Ma…"

"Tapi kalau yang kucium kamu, aku rasa taka pa juga. Tak buruk…" Lalu melangkah keluar dan pintu ditutup Hitsugaya. Keduanya kembali memerah ditempat yang berbeda. Matsumoto's party berakhir dengan keheranan. 'Lho? Jadi…'

"EEEEHHH! ICHIGOOO! Kapten unohanaaa! Tolong Ichigooo!" Teriak Matsumoto dengan wajah cemas. Sementara Hinagiku hanya bisa bersemu merah sambil bengong.

"Tou…shiro…" Gumamnya. Ultah Matsumoto berakhir penuh banyak pro dan kontra. Yang pasti, selamat ulang tahun, Matsumoto!

TO BE CONTINUED

Review please?


	5. Chapter 5

Haloooo! Rolling Days chap 5 update! Kini masalah mulai serius! Shiro yang sedang bertugas di dunia manusia dibunuh Tia Halibel, si espada peringkat 3 atas perintah Aizen! Jelas saja Hitsugaya jadi berang dengan hal itu, terutama Hinagiku. Pokoknya benar-benar membuat kaget dengan sosok Hinagiku yang marah besar! RnR please!

**WARNING:**

**OOC**

**DISCLAIMER:**

**I DON'T OWN BLEACH!**

**Rolling Days punya Erika!**

**P.S:**

**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!**

"_Kak. Aku pamit tugas ke dunia manusia ya." _

"_Hati-hatilah. Disana bisa jadi kau diserang arrancar seperti dulu." Shiro mengangguk._

"_Oh ya, kak. Aku mau minta tolong."_

"_Apa?"_

"_Kalau sesuatu terjadi padaku di dunia manusia dan aku tak bisa melanjutkan tugas, aku ingin kakak berjanji satu hal. Kakak jangan membunuh orang yang membuatku tak bisa melanjutkan misi, tugas dan lainnya."_

"_Kenapa?"_

_Shiro tersenyum. Hinagiku semakin bingung._

"_Karena itu tanda bahwa aku berhasil melakukan tugasku sebagai shinigami. Hidup dan mati dibawah perintah mulia."_

**Chapter 5**

**Let Me Kill You**

Hinagiku menceritakan kata-kata terakhir Shiro sesaat sebelum masuk Senkaimon pada Hinamori. Ya, gadis itu bingung kenapa Shiro mendadak bicara tentang hal itu. Awalnya Hinagiku ingin melihat takdir sang adik lewat Sakura no Mai, tapi itu sama saja membuka aib adiknya sendiri kan? Jadi dengan perasaan bingung, Hinagiku mengutarakan pendapatnya pada sang wakil kapten divisi 5 tersebut. Tapi ternyata Hinamori berpendapat lain.

"Mungkin Shiro-san merasa ada bahaya yang akan mengintainya di dunia fana. Kalau benar begitu, ini gawat," ucap Hinamori sambil mengelus kepala Hinagiku, mencoba menenangkan keadaan yang sempat tegang tadi.

Gadis berambut cokelat bercepol itu tak tahu, kata-katanya tadi justru membuat Hinagiku semakin takut adiknya kenapa-kenapa. Menyadari hal itu, Hinamori langsung cepat-cepat meralat kata-katanya. "Ah, tapi mungkin saja itu hanya sekedar peringatan untukmu dari Shiro-san agar kamu tidak terlalu marah jika hal itu beneran terjadi! Seperti gertakan agar kamu tidak salah mengerti! Itu saja kok!"

Sia-sia saja. Hinagiku malah makin kepikiran. Akhirnya dengan tanda pasrah, Hinagiku berterima kasih pada gadis bermata hazel tersebut dan keluar dari kamar sang wakil kapten. Hinamori yang melihat sikap Hinagiku hanya bisa menepuk dahi.

"Momo bodoh… Harusnya aku jangan bilang begitu… Uuukh! Aku harus membicarakan hal ini pada Hitsugaya-kun sekarang juga!" Hinamori yang masih menggunakan yukata putih segera keluar dari kamar dan bershunpo menuju kamar kapten divisi 10, Toushiro Hitsugaya. Kebetulan sekali, Hitsugaya sedang duduk di teras kamarnya sambil menatap rembulan. Hinamori mempercepat shunpo-nya.

"Hitsugaya-kun!" Panggilnya. Yang dipanggil menoleh cepat kearah sumber suara.

"Hinamori! Ada apa? Tumben kau kemari."

Hinamori segera menceritakan apa yang diceritakan Hinagiku padanya. Tapi begitu ceritanya sampai dimana kata-kata terakhir Shiro sebelum pergi diucapkan, Hitsugaya langsung melebarkan matanya. Ia berdiri sejenak dan mematung. Tentu saja hal itu membuat Hinamori bingung. "Ada apa Hitsugaya-kun?"

Hitsugaya menoleh cepat, "Ini gawat. Seorang shinigami takkan berani berkata seperti itu sebelum menjalankan tugas…"

Hinamori mencoba mencerna kata-kata Hitsugaya. Sedetik kemudian dia langsung menutup mulutnya, "Jangan-jangan… Shiro-san…"

"Ya, kebimbangan yang Hinagiku rasakan tidak salah," ucap Hitsugaya. "Fujisaki pasti merasakan bahaya jika dia sampai datang kedunia fana! Namun ia berusaha tak memperlihatkan rasa takutnya dalam bentuk sikap, tapi dalam kata-kata! Fujisaki dalam bahaya!"

Mendadak suara alarm Gotei 13 dari ruang divisi pertama berbunyi. Para kupu-kupu neraka berdatangan ke semua divisi. Yang paling tak dimengerti adalah isi pemberitahuan itu.

"_Kepada seluruh kapten dan wakil kapten diharap menuju ruang divisi pertama._

_Perintah atas nama Genryuusai Yamamoto Shigekuni, komandan tertinggi Gotei 13._

_Pemberitahuan mendadak ini penting dan wajib dihadiri."_

Hinamori segera bershunpo, kembali ke asrama divisinya. Hitsugaya segera mengganti pakaiannya dengan shihakushou hitam dan haori-nya. Ia segera memasangkan Hyourinmaru di punggungnya dan bershunpo menuju divisi pertama. Ia pun bertemu dengan Matsumoto.

"Kapten! Sebenarnya ada apa? Tumben kita dipanggil malam-malam begini!" Tanya Matsumoto.

"…Aku juga tidak tahu. Tapi katanya ini penting, maka kita harus kesana." Jawab Hitsugaya sekedarnya.

Di tempat lain, asrama timur divisi 5…

Hinagiku sedang mondar-mandir sambil memikirkan kata-kata Hinamori. Ia masih kepikiran Shiro, dalam hati ia membenarkan kata-kata Hinamori. Tapi tetap saja rasa penasaran bercampur khawatirnya tak hilang juga. Tiba-tiba seekor kupu-kupu neraka datang ke kamarnya.

"_Kepada nona Hinagiku Fujisaki selaku ajudan ketiga divisi 5,_

_Harap anda pergi ke tempat pertemuan divisi pertama._

_Perintah atas nama komandan tertinggi Yamamoto._

_Dimohon anda pergi sekarang juga."_

Dengan cepat Hinagiku segera memakai shihakushou hitamnya dan menyangga Sakura no Mai dipunggungnya seperti Hitsugaya. Ia pun bershunpo menuju tempat pertemuan divisi pertama. Sampai disana, Hinagiku mendapati wajah-wajah kaget, terutama Hinamori dan Hitsugaya. Kakek Yama yang melihat kedatangan Hinagiku langsung menghentakkan tongkatnya ke lantai. Semua kapten dan wakil kapten itu segera menyingkir membentuk barisan samping-menyamping.

Dengan jelas Hinagiku melihat sebuah kain yang menutupi sesosok tubuh di tengah ruangan. Namun karena tak ada instruksi apa pun, Hinagiku mencoba diam ditempat.

"Ada yang memintaku untuk menjadikanmu seorang kapten, Fujisaki. Tapi sebelum itu kau harus dilatih terlebih dahulu agar bisa memenuhi syarat menjadi seorang kapten." Ucap yamamoto memulai pembicaraan.

"Siapa?" Tanya Hinagiku. Matanya menyiratkan rasa penasaran setengah mati, wajahnya tak menampilkan senyum.

Kakek Yama membuka matanya, ia menunjuk ke sosok ditengah ruangan. "Dia."

Semuanya menutup mata secepat mungkin, Byakuya yang memang sudah menutup matanya hanya menunduk. Hinagiku merasakan ketegangan dalam langkah-langkah menuju sosok itu. Tepat didepan sosok itu, Hinagiku membuka kain warna putih dengan bercak darah yang menutupi sesosok shinigami. Begitu dibuka, Hinagiku tercengang.

Sosok itu sangat dikenalnya. Sosok yang membuatnya khawatir 4 hari ini. Sosok yang sangat disayanginya. Sosok sang adik yang suka sekali bermanja-manja pada dirinya. Ya. Shiro Fujisaki, dengan darah keluar dari mulut dan bagian jantung, tergeletak tak bernyawa dihadapannya. Wajah pucat dengan darah yang telah mengental, sukses membuat apa yang ditakutinya menjadi sebuah kenyataan.

Hinagiku dengan mata terbuka lebar menatap jasad sang adik dengan wajah tercengang. "Shi…ro…"

Semuanya langsung menundukkan wajahnya, tak tega melihat sang kakak melihat jasad adiknya. Diam, tegang menyelimuti ruangan itu. Seakan dunia menjadi sangat sempit, dan bersuara membuat dunia semakin terasa sangat sempit. Hinagiku jatuh terduduk, matanya tak lepas dari apa yang tengah dilihatnya. Sebisa mungkin Hinagiku tak mau mengartikan bahwa Shiro yang dilihatnya bukanlah fatamorgana, tapi nyata. Hinamori menahan suara terisaknya, Hitsugaya hanya bisa merendam emosinya yang mulai bergejolak. Rasanya ia tak bisa menahan ego-nya yang siap meledak kapan pun juga. Bagaimana pun juga Shiro adalah bawahannya, dan ia adalah sang pemimpin. Kegagalan terbesar sang pemimpin adalah tak bisa melindungi anak buahnya.

Jangan menangis, jangan menangis! Hinagiku berusaha merendam air matanya. Bagaimana pun juga Shiro telah memperingatkannya. Peringatan yang pastinya sangat sulit dikabulkan. Emosi Hinagiku mulai bergejolak. Kejadian ini sangat membuatnya terkejut. Mengatakan satu kalimat saja rasanya bisa membuat Hinagiku ingin menjerit.

"Siapa yang melakukannya." Pertanyaan yang tak berirama tanya keluar dari mulut Hinagiku. Kali ini, Kurotsuchi ambil alih untuk bicara.

"Tia Halibel, espada peringkat ketiga. Ia diperintahkan Aizen untuk membunuh Shiro Fujisaki."

Hinagiku kembali melebarkan matanya. Ia tak merasa pegal. Ia marah! Marah! Gerahamnya bergeretak. Hinagiku benar-benar tak bisa mengstabilkan emosinya. "Aku siap dilatih menjadi kapten."

Ucapan tegas Hinagiku dan tak ada yang berani mencegah.

"Baiklah…" Kakek Yama menyetujui hal tersebut.

Hinagiku membelai pipi Shiro dan kemudian menggengam tangan adiknya erat. Ia tak mau begini.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAKKKKHHHH!" Teriaknya seakan memberi tahu pada Soul Society tentang perasaannya. Marah, sedih, rindu coba dikeluarkannya lewat teriakan.

Sejak saat itu, setelah Shiro dimakamkan, Hinagiku terfokus untuk menjadi kapten. Menguasai bankai, hakuda, shunpo lebih matang dengan bantuan seluruh kapten dan wakil kapten divisi. Hakuda diajarkan Soi Fon, shunpo diajarkan Byakuya, kidou penyembuhan oleh Unohana, strategi dan analisa oleh Hitsugaya, kidou lainnya oleh Hinamori dan bertarung oleh Kenpachi. Hinagiku hampir tak lagi tersenyum. Ia berusaha melakukan semuanya sampai tuntas, satu tujuan: membunuh Tia Halibel.

Empat bulan kemudian, akhirnya apa yang dilakukan Hinagiku membuahkan hasil. Ia sudah menguasai bankai secara sempurna. Akhirnya ia pun mendapat gelar sebagai kapten divisi tiga. Kira menerim kehadirannya dengan senang hati. Awalnya Hinagiku mulai seperti biasa, selalu tersenyum. Tapi semakin lama, semakin waktu berlalu, akhirnya minter war datang. Pertarungan hidup dan mati antara dua ras, dan mempertanyakan kehidupan satu ras lagi, manusia.

Hinagiku berbisik pada Hitsugaya, "Yang mana yang bernama Tia Halibel?"

Hitsugaya sedikit kaget, lalu menggeleng. Itu bukti Hinagiku masih tak terima dengan kematian Shiro. Kali ini Hitsugaya pasrah untuk membiarkan Hinagiku mengamuk. Hinagiku masih tersenyum, menyeringai lebih tepatnya.

"SIAPA YANG NAMANYA TIA HALIBEL?" Tanya Hinagiku berteriak. Halibel yang merasa dipanggil namanya maju selangkah. Rambut kuning dengan warna kulit gelap itu menatap Hinagiku tajam.

"Aku Tia Halibel."

Mata lemon dan mata kuning itu beradu tajam. "Kau mirip dengan gadis yang kubunuh beberapa bulan lalu."

Hinagiku semakin menyunggingkan bibirnya, "Aku tersanjung. Kau ingat pada adik kecilku itu."

Halibel sedikit terkejut, kemudian berkata, "Jadi kau kakaknya?"

"Tepat."

_**DUAAAAAAAAAAAAKKKHH!**_

Dengan gerakan cepat, Hinagiku bershunpo kebelakang Halibel dan menendang primera espada itu. Halibel terlempar jauh. Membuat pihak Las Noches dan Gotei 13 terkejut. Amukan Hinagiku sudah dimulai!

"Kau… menendangku tiba-tiba…!" Ucap Halibel dengan tatapan terkejut. Hinagiku makin menyunggingkan bibirnya. Senyum penuh dendam.

"Itu balasan karena telah membunuh adikku," ucap Hinagiku enteng. _**DRAAAAAKKH!**_

Hinagiku kembali menendang Halibel ke tanah. Halibel mengerang pelan. Dua serangan dadakan Hinagiku membuatnya tak mengerti. Adiknya yang dibunuh, kenapa dia harus marah? Halibel belum mempunyai hati untuk menyadari kemarahan Hinagiku.

Mata Hinagiku mulai berubah. Matanya terlihat serius. Dengan penuh kemarahan, kini Hinagiku memukul wajah Halibel yang telah dikelilingi kidou. _**BLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRR!**_

"SIAPA YANG MENYURUHMU MEMBUNUHNYA? SIAPAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Ucap Hinagiku masih memukuli Halibel. Dengan marah Halibel menahan tangan Hinagiku dan memukul pundak Hinagiku sampai Hinagiku terlempar jauh.

"Aizen-sama yang menyuruh."

Mata Hinagiku langsung tercengang. Aizen yang tak ia kenal seluruhnya, malah menyuruh Halibel membunuh Shiro. "Jangan pernah lagi kau sebut nama keparat itu…"

Hilibel menatap Hinagiku bingung, "Apa?"

Reiatsu Hinagiku langsung terasa sangat berat, penuh kemarahan dan dendam. Perempuan itu yang membunuh Shiro! Aku harus membunuhnya. HARUS!

"_**JANGAN PERNAH SEBUT NAMA ITU LAGI!**_!" Teriak Hinagiku menggelegar. "_**Merah muda dan bunga**_ _**adalah lambing takdir! SAKURA NO MAI!**_"

Seketika angin berhembus kencang, bunga sakura melayang dimana-mana. Dengan cepat, Hinagiku dan Halibel beradu kekuatan. Halibel kewalahan menghadapi Hinagiku yang jadi beringas. Suatu kesalahan fatal telah dilakukan Halibel. Hinagiku bukan tipe orang yang mudah tenang saat menghadapi musuh yang telah merenggut nyawa orang yang disayanginya. Hinagiku mengayunkan sabitnya sangat cepat. Halibel makin kewalahan.

"Hinagiku! Tunggu dulu!" Panggil Hitsugaya mencoba menghentikkan pertarungan Hinagiku VS Halibel. Hinagiku langsung meminta Sakura no Mai membuat garganta. Setelah terbuka, Hinagiku langsung melempar Halibel ke dalam garganta dan segera masuk ke dalam garganta. Terpaksa, Hitsugaya ikut masuk ke dalam garganta dan mengejar Hinagiku.

Sampai di Hueco Mundo, Hitsugaya langsung bershunpo ke Las Noches sambil melihat Hinagiku dan Halibel yang masih beradu kekuatan. Hitsugaya sempat merasakan reiatsu Unohana, Byakuya dan Kenpachi. Tiba-tiba…

"Toushiro!"

Hitsugaya menoleh, ternyata Ichigo dan Rukia. Luka-luka kecil terihat di wajah keduanya. Bisa dipastikan Ichigo dan Rukia baru saja selesai bertarung. "Kenapa kau bisa disini?"

"Kapten Hitsugaya, tahu! Aku sedang mengejar Hinagiku yang mengamuk!"

Rukia dan Ichigo langsung teringat Shiro setelah mendengar kata 'mengamuk'. Tapi kalau Hinagiku terus begitu, bisa gawat! Mereka terus mengejar Hinagiku. Sementara Hinagiku yang masih beringas terus menyerang Halibel.

Terlihat! Batin Hitsugaya setelah melihat Hinagiku masih menyerang Halibel. Dengan sigap Ichigo dan Hitsugaya menahan gerakan Hinagiku. Hinagiku tercengang. "Lepaskan aku! Toushirooo! Ichigoooo!" Jerit Hinagiku. Ia meronta-ronta minta dilepaskan. Halibel tak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan emas itu. Ia segera membuat garganta dan masuk secepat mungkin. Halibel kembali ke winter war.

Hinagiku yang melihat hal itu langsung menjerit keras. "LEPASKAN AKUUUUUUUUUUU!"

"Kapten Fujisaki, tolong tenang! Emosi anda sangat kacau!" Ucap Rukia.

"Tidak! Tidak! Tidak! Tidak! Tidak!" Geleng Hinagiku yang masih meronta-ronta. "AKU HARUS MEMBUNUHNYA! HARUS! HARUS!"

"Hinagiku! Kau lupa dengan kata terakhir Fujisaki padamu, hah!" Bentak Hitsugaya mengingatkan. Hinagiku langsung teringat kata terakhir Shiro.

"_Karena itu tanda bahwa aku berhasil melakukan tugasku sebagai shinigami. Hidup dan mati dibawah perintah mulia."_

Hinagiku langsung mematung. Berhenti meronta. Akhirnya setetes demi tetes turun dari mata Hinagiku. Ia tidak mau begini. Tidak…

"**!**" Teriaknya. "_**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRGGGHH!**_"

Akhirnya Hinagiku terisak juga. Dengan hati-hati, Hitsugaya meminta Hinagiku membuat garganta agar dirinya bisa kembali ketempat perang. Hinagiku hanya bisa menurut. Setelah garganta dibuat, Hitsugaya melirik Hinagiku sedih.

"Kau tidak ikut?"

Hinagiku menggeleng. "Aku bertempur disini saja."

Hitsugaya mengerti. Ia pun melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke garganta. "Jaga dia, Kuchiki, Kurosaki."

"Baik!" IchiRuki menurut. Garganta pun tertutup. Pertarungan besar akan dimulai.

TO BE CONTINUED

Jadi deh! Wow, pake bawa-bawa winter war segala. Gomen ne, Om Tite! Nah, Review please?


	6. Chapter 6

Erika sebenarnya memaksakan diri untuk meneruskan fic ini. Tapiii… karena sudah waktunya fic ini ditutup, *lha?* jadi Erika akan menamatkannya di chapter 7! Ada kata-kata yang kutambahkan dari teks aslinya. Mohon dimaafkan -.-!

**WARNING:**

**OOC**

**DISCLAIMER:**

**I DON'T OWN BLEACH!**

**Rolling Days punya Erika!**

**P.S:**

**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ**

**Chapter 6**

**End of The Winter War**

Aizen berhasil dikalahkan oleh Ichigo dan Urahara. Tapi Kekuatan Ichigo menghilang dan ia tak bisa lagi melihat Rukia, tak dapat merasakan reiatsu hollow. Namun syukurlah, ia selamat. Semuanya berakhir. Kini Soul Society sedang dalam perbaikan di bagian Rukon'gai.

"KALIAN TOLOOOL!" Teriak kakek Yama di ruang pusat 46, menandakan bahwa kakek itu telah sehat wal'afiat setelah dikalahkan Aizen. Yang dikatai demikian ada 3 orang; Kyoraku, Byakuya dan Kenpachi.

"Kalian kehilangan haori kapten kalian? Aku bisa mengerti jika mereka robek, tapi apa maksud kalian kehilangan mereka? Namun kalian masih memiliki makna di wjah kalian! Aku benar-benar khawatir!" Ucap Kakek Yama lagi, dengan nada lebih tinggi.

Dengan tenang, Byakuya yang sejak tadi menutup mata membuka suara, "Ketua komandan," ucapnya. " Jangan khawatir. Aku bisa dengan mudah mendapat pengganti haori murah itu."

"Bukan itu yang kukhawatirkan!" Bentak Kakek Yama lagi. "Dan itu bukan haori murah, dasar bodoh!"

Byakuya, Kyoraku dan Kenpachi masih tenang-tenang saja. "Dengar baik-baik! Kemenangan bukanlah segalanya dalam pertarungan! Apa yang kalian pikirkan tentang haori kapten kalian?" Tanya Kakek Yama marah.

Kenpachi menjawab duluan, "Rasa sakit di bokong."

"Murah." Lanjut Byakuya.

"Bergaya?" Ucap Kyoraku.

Mereka sepertinya tidak sadar, mata Kakek Yama sudah melotot dan urat nadinya jelas terlihat. "KALIAN BODOH!" Teriaknya. Sepertinya ada yang mulai kurang ajar padanya.

***~*~Erika-chan Kaoru*~*~**

Ukitake yang dilubangi perutnya sudah sehat kembali. Semuanya sudah kembali normal. Hari yang sangat tenang.

"Kapteeeeeeeeeeeeeen! Anda dimana, kapten Kurotsuchi?"

"Oh, dia tidak ada disini. Dia pergi k eke Hueco Mundo untuk mencari sesuatu." Jawab Kon yang kebetulan ada disana.

"Eeeh? Lagi? Aaah! Wakil kapten Hinamori dirawat oleh divisi kita untuk regenerasi organ, kan? Jadi, sepertinya wakil kapten Matsumoto ingin menjenguknya…"

"Aku yakin aku tidak punya pilihan lain selain menjelaskannya sendiri. Maaf, wakil kapten Matsumo…" Tak ada siapa pun di luar gedung divisi 12. "Tidak ada siapa-siapa disini."

"Eeeeh?"

***~*~*Erika-chan Kaoru*~*~**

Di tempat Yoruichi dan Urahara latihan dulu, Toushiro sedang berlatih mengendalikan elemen bankainya. Ia merasa ceroboh, karena bisa kalah dari Aizen. Ia terus bergerak maju. "Untuk saat ini, aku tidak bagus. Untuk saat ini… " pikirnya. "Untuk saat ini, aku… tidak akan mampu melindungi Hinamori dan Hinagiku, tak peduli seberapa jauh aku mencoba…!"

"Bankaiku… Hyourinmaru… Aku perlu mampu untuk mengontrolnya lebih bebas…!" Mata Toushiro menunjukkan niat yang serius. Di luar tempat itu, terdapat Matsumoto yang tengah mengintip kegiatan Toushiro di dalam sana. Matsumoto mengingat beberapa kejadian yang akhir-akhir ini terjadi, terutama saat Renji dan Hiisagi mulai mengasah kembali kemampuan mereka. Bahkan ia sampai mengingat perilaku Ichimaru saat hidup. Matsumoto menangis. Ia suka semua hal tentang Ichimaru, tapi juga benci karena Ichimaru tak meninggalkannya sedikit momen tertentu.

Lalu… Bagaimana dengan sang bunga sakura Soul Society?

**-Divisi 4-**

Di suatu ruangan, Hinagiku terbaring lemah di tempat tidur di kelilingi peralatan medis. Sebenarnya, gadis ini sama sekali tak terluka, namun ia memaksakan diri mengorbankan seluruh reiryoku dan kesadarannya agar bisa membangkitkan seluruh manusia yang terkapar di seluruh bagian kota Karakura. Karena itulah, kesadarannya yang sama sekali tak kunjung datang, membuatnya harus di rawat. Di samping tempat tidur itu, seorang gadis berambut merah muda panjang sebahu yang memakai haori tengah menungguinya. Dia adalah Ayiko Fujiwara, kapten baru divisi lima. Ia sedih karena Hinamori sekarat, tapi ia jauh lebih sedih karena kakak angkatnya, Hinagiku sudah hampir dua bulan tak sadarkan diri.

Menurut Unohana, saat memakai bankai, Hinagiku bersatu dengan Sakura no mai. Karena mengorbankan seluruh kekuatan fisiknya, maka jiwa Hinagiku pun masuk terlalu dalam ke inner world sakura no mai. Kemungkinan terbesar, Hinagiku harus memulihkan kekuatan jiwanya yang lelah sehingga akan memakan waktu yang agak lama untuk sadar kembali.

"Belum bangun juga?"

Sebuah suara mengejutkan Ayiko. Begitu ia menengok ke belakang, Toushiro sedang bersandar di pintu masuk. "Hinagiku belum bangun juga?"

"Belum." Jawab Ayiko pelan, tapi cukup bisa di dengar Toushiro.

Saat Toushiro akan beranjak dari tempat itu, Ayiko menahannya. "Apakah senpai merasa bersalah atas apa yang terjadi pada Kak Hina-chan (panggilan Ayiko untuk Hinagiku)? Padahal senpai hanya perlu bertanggung jawab atas Mocchi (panggilan Ayiko untuk Hinamori), kan?"

Toushiro terdiam, tak menjawab apa-apa. Ayiko masih menunggu jawaban Toushiro. Toushiro mendengus pelan, "Begitulah. Ia temanku yang sangat berharga, sama berharganya dengan Hinamori. Aku tak bisa membiarkannya."

Ayiko menutup matanya.

"Kalau begitu, jangalah salahkan diri senpai. Kakak takkan senang atas kekhawatiran senpai padanya."

Toushiro tidak bereaksi, tapi hanya tersenyum tipis. "Aku sudah tahu." Ucapnya sambil meninggalkan Ayiko. "Dasar, Hinagiku memang seenaknya saja, deh."

***~*~Erika-chan Kaoru*~*~**

**Inner world…**

Kondisi jiwa Hinagiku lebih parah dibandingkan kondisinya di Soul Society. Jiwanya melemah, karena aliran reiatsunya tak mengalir lancar. Dengan susah payah, Sakura no mai mengalirkan reiatsunya sendiri. Tapi penyembuhannya jadi lambat karena tempatnya adalah inner worldnya sendiri.

"Tidak bisa begini… Hinagiku-sama harus dialirkan reiatsu sesama shinigami…!" ucap Sakura no Mai putus asa. "Aku harus membawa jiwanya keluar dari sini!"

**TBC**

**Karena sudah malas ngomong, Erika hanya bisa bilang… Rnr…**


	7. Chapter 7

Last chapter update! Oke, oke, oke… Ini adalah perpisahan antara Hinagiku dengan fanfiction. Tapi jangan salah, karena Erika juga buat crita tentang Hinagiku di facebook! *huahahahahahaha* kalau masih ada yang pingin tau Hinagiku seperti apa, add Erika di Aisha Deane Pratiwi atau inspirasi Erikayang menjadikan adanya Hinagiku Fujisaki di Kouenji Rima! Ok? Let's read and review. Happy reading!

**WARNING:**

**OOC**

**DISCLAIMER:**

**I DON'T OWN BLEACH!**

**Rolling Days punya Erika!**

**P.S:**

**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ**

**Previous story:**

Kondisi jiwa Hinagiku lebih parah dibandingkan kondisinya di Soul Society. Jiwanya melemah, karena aliran reiatsunya tak mengalir lancar. Dengan susah payah, Sakura no mai mengalirkan reiatsunya sendiri. Tapi penyembuhannya jadi lambat karena tempatnya adalah inner worldnya sendiri.

"Tidak bisa begini… Hinagiku-sama harus dialirkan reiatsu sesama shinigami…!" ucap Sakura no Mai putus asa. "Aku harus membawa jiwanya keluar dari sini!"

**Chapter **

**It's Like a Rolling Days**

Sakura no Mai segera mengeluarkan sinar dari tubuhnya dan membuat lubang hitam menuju dunia shinigami. Sesekali ia melirik kondisi Hinagiku yang tengah sekarat dan bergumam penuh harapan, "Jangan mati, Hinagiku-sama…"

"Uuukh…" Hinagiku mendesah kesakitan. Keringat mengucur deras dari pori-pori kulit gadis manis itu.

Berhasil! Lubang yang dibuat Sakura no Mai telah terhubung dengan gedung divisi 10. Ya, hanya Toushiro yang kini hanya bisa ia harapkan. Dengan hati-hati, Sakura no Mai mengangkat tubuh Hinagiku dan segera masuk ke dalam lubang itu. Ia segera berlari kencang agar bisa secepatnya menolong Hinagiku sebelum semuanya terlambat.

"Tenanglah, Hinagiku-sama, saya akan menolong anda!"

***~*~Erika-chan Kaoru*~*~**

**BRAKKK!**

Toushiro memukul meja kerjanya sekeras mungkin hingga terlihat jelas retakannya. Di hadapannya, Ayiko memandang Toushiro lurus dengan tatapan sedih. Hatinya gentar mengatakan hal ini.

"Reiatsu kakak menghilang," ucap Ayiko. "Kakak sudah meninggal."

"Diam kau, Fujiwara. Itu tidak mungkin!" Bantah Toushiro tidak terima.

"Tapi ini fakta dan in adalah kenyataan, Kak Hitsugaya!" Sela Ayiko sebal. Begitu melihat reiatsu Toushiro meluap-luap, Ayiko mencabut zanpakutounya, Hanaretsu. Toushiro menatap tajam mata Ayiko.

"Sebelum terlambat, bagaimana kalau kau tarik ucapanmu?"

Kini Ayiko mulai kesal, Toushiro benar-benar keras kepala! "WALAUPUN TERLAMBAT AKU JUGA TIDAK AKAN BISA MENGUBAH KENYATAAN WALAU SETENGAH MATI AKU TIDAK MAU, KAK HITSUGAYA!" Teriak Ayiko yang telah sampai pada batas kesabarannya. Toushiro tetap tidak peduli dan bermaksud menyerang Ayiko, lagi, ia lepas kendali setelah dulu menusuk Hinamori denagn tangannya sendiri. Amarahnya yang meluap yang membuatnya kalah dari Aizen. Ayiko sudah siap dengan pedangnya. Tiba-tiba…

**WUUUUUUUUUUUUUUSSSHH!**

Lubang hitam besar muncul disamping mereka berdua. Sakura no Mai keluar sambil menggendong Hinagiku yang masih sekarat, namun wajahnya tidak sepucat saat di inner world karena aura shinigami telah dirasakannya kembali.

Toushiro yang terkejut langsung berkata, "Kau siapa?"

Sakura no Mai memberikan Hinagiku ke gendongan Toushiro. Ia membungkuk, member hormat.

"Saya adalah Sakura no Mai, zanpakutou Hinagiku-sama, Hitsugaya-sama." Sakura no Mai mulai menangis. "Bisakah anda… menolong saya…?"

'Zanpakutou yang menangis!' Toushiro dan Ayiko terdiam sejenak. Karena bagi para shinigami, zanpakuotu yang menangis berarti tanda bahwa terjadis sesauatu pada pemiliknya. Toushiro mengangguk. "Apa yang bisa kubantu?"

"Tolong alirkan reiatsu anda pada jiwa Hinagiku-sama ini…"

"Ini jiwa Kak HinaChi?" Ayiko terkejut. Sakura no Mai mengangguk. Toushiro bengong.

'Fujiwara ini suka banget mengganti nama panggilannya pada Hinagiku, ya? Dulu HinaMon, terus HinaTan, lalu Hina-chan dan sekarang HinaChi!' Toushiro geleng-geleng kepala. 'Ngapain juga aku memikirkan hal yang tidak penting begitu! Sekarang waktunya menolong Hinagiku!'

"Tapi…" Ucap Sakura no Mai. "Bisakah anda memanggil semua kapten dan Ichigo-san? Hinagiku-sama perlu mendapat reiatsu dari berbagai elemen."

Toushiro terdiam sejenak, lalau menagngguk. Diambilnya kupu-kupu neraka dan segera membuat pengumuman. Tak sampai 6 menit, semua kapten telah hadir di divisi 10, termasuk Ketua komandan Yamamoto. Untungnya alasan Toushiro memanggil mereka ke divisi 10 sudah sempat dijelaskan. Sehingga tanpa banyak tanya lagi, mereka segera menegluarkan reiatsu mereka.

Orang pertama yang mengalirkan reiatsunya adalah kakek Yama. Mungkin karena kelewat khawatir, reaiatsu yang dimasukinya terlalu banyak sehingga Hinagiku menjerit, "Panaaaas!"

Toushiro yang mau tak mau sebagai penetral reiatsu api Kakek Yama segera mengalirkan reiatsunya hinga rasa panas itu menghilang. Akhirnya Hinagiku kembali tenang. Orang kedua: Soi Fon. Ia mengalirkan reaitsunya yang bagikan lebah. Beberapa menit kemudian, Unohana mengalirkan reatsunya sekaligus kidou pemulih. Wajah pucat Hinagiku kembali seperti semula dan napas Hinagiku lebih tenang daripada sebelumnya. Untuk sesaat, semua orang pun lega.

Kini Ayiko mengalirkan reaitsunya. Karena zanpakutounya berwujud kupu-kupu bercahaya, reiatsunya pun bercahaya *sialu dong?*. Kini Hinagiku lebih terlihat seperti tidur. Sekarang giliran… errrr… si dingin Byakuya. Untungnya Senbon Sakura satu elemen dengan Sakura no Mai, sehingga tidak sulit mengstbalikan reiatsu yang diberikannya pada Hinagiku.

Selesai, giliran Komamura. Tapi mendadak Sakura no Mai berkata, "Sedikit saja ya, Komamura-sama. Anda pasti tahu kalau elemen anda dan elemen Hinagiku-sama tidak cosok." Komamura menuruti hal itu. Setelah itu Kyouraku memberikan reaitsunya.

"Sayang sekali, semanis ini sampai harus mendapat transfer reiatsu." Ucap Kyouraku. Karena belum ada pengganti Tosen, maka Toushiro kembali mengalirkan reiatsunya beserta harapannya.

'Hinagiku… bangunlah. Kumohon…!'

"Kapten Hitsugaya, reaitsu anda!" Jerit Soi Fon. Toushiro tersadar dari lamunannya dan terkejut melihat tangan Hinagiku memucat. Toushiro segera melepaskan tangannya.

"G-gomen."

Kini giliran Kenpachi. Semua kontan bergidik, wadoh! Reiatsu iblis begitu mau dimasukin?

"Kalau bisa, agak banyak ya, Zaraki-sama." Ucap Sakura no Mai memohon. Kenpachi mendegus.

"Apa boleh buat." Jawab Kenpachi malas. Semua cengo, kecuali Toushiro. Ia berpikir, "Kurosaki mana sih! Lama banget datang kesini!"

Mendadak Ichigo datang, "Maaf aku telat!"

"Huh, sudahlah, tunggu sampai Ukitake selesai member reiatsunya!" Ichigo mengangguk. Akhirnya setelah Mayuri dan Ukitake selesai mengtransfer reiatsu, Ichigo mengalirkan reiatsunya yang ditahan oleh reiatsu Sakura no Mai agar kekuatan hollownya tidak ikut mengalir.

Sudah 1 jam setelah Ichigo mengtransfer reiatsunya, Hinagiku tidak bangun-bangun juga di kamar pengobatan divisi 4. Semuanya mulai tidak tenang.

"Apa ia akan sadar?" Tanya Toushiro. Sakura no Mai mengangguk, "Pasti."

***~*~Erika-chan Kaoru*~*~**

Setelah seharian menunggu, mulai ada keanehan di Seireitei. Pohon-pohon sakura yang kering mendadak berbunga lebat. Perasaan semua shinigami jadi sangat ringan.

1

.

.

.

2

.

.

.

3

.

.

.

"Uuhh…" Mata lemon yang sudah 3 bulan terpejam itu akhirnya terbuka. Semakin penglihatannya kembali, semakain ia dapat melihat Hinamori yang menangis, Ayiko yang berwajah lega, Ichigo dan rukia yang tersenyum, semua orang berkumpul di kamarnya.

"K-Kapteeeeeeeeeen!" Hinamori segera memeluk kencang Hinagiku yang baru saja bangun. Ia sangat lega mengetahui kapten abrunya itu masih hidup. "Syukurlaaaaaaaaaaah! Aku khawatir sekali!"

Hinagiku tersenyum, "Maaf sudah membuat kalian khawatir."

Semuanya membalas senyuman manis itu. Toushiro mendekati Hinagiku, "Sudah bangun dari mimpi?"

Hinagiku mengangguk.

"Hari-hari yang kulewati abgaikan berputar begitu cepat."

"Kau benar." Hitsugaya tersenyum. "Selamat datang ke dunia, Hinagiku."

Hinagiku tertawa ceria.

"Aku kembali!"

**End**

**Akhirnya selesaaaaai! *nangis gaje* review pleaseee!**


End file.
